


The Ones Worth Coming Back To

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Prompt Fill, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Thomas is transgender. He finds the people that he needs. And so do the rest of his family.





	The Ones Worth Coming Back To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NahaFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [NahaFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers) in the [MeditationsII](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MeditationsII) collection. 



Miranda meets Thomas when they are both floundering around, unsure how to fit into their own skins. Honestly, for Miranda it’s because she may want things she cannot have. For Thomas, she learns, it’s because what’s on the outside doesn’t match him on the inside.

He’s not born in the wrong body. He only wants to sculpt it into what it was really supposed to be, to match him. Like an artist.

So Thomas starts to write, long flowing things about what it would be like if this ever happened to him, and he shows them to Miranda because those are the kinds of things she thinks about, too.

They sit on the grass together and Miranda thinks happily of other times, other places, full of women who can see her the way she sees them.

They meet James by chance, when sitting down for coffee, but Thomas is instantly drawn to him, Miranda can feel it.

And so their group makes three.

Slowly, slowly, Thomas watches James and starts to emulate what he sees. He’s seen plenty of other men, but James, James is someone worth learning from, and loving as the person who gives him some of the pieces.

James lets him borrow clothes, the ones that fit his smaller frame, and takes him out in them so that Thomas feels seen. Thomas races back to Miranda’s house afterwards, giddy. And Miranda smiles, glowing herself, with the picture from a photo booth of her and Gillian.

This is the way they build their world, three and then four and then more, but always the three of them gravitate to one another, pulled back into each other’s orbit.

They are family.


End file.
